Tandre Love
by JustMe133
Summary: Andre needs Tori's help, and will hidden feelings rise to the surface when she agrees? Better story than summary I hope. Tori/Andre, rated K for some extra fluffiness.


**Look! Another non-MBAV story! Ohmy!**

**Lol. Hope this is good :)**

**No, I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. The only character in this story is my OC Abbey. **

…

Tori was walking to the soda machines by her locker when an arm reached out of the Janitors closet and yanked her in.

"Oomph!" she cried out as she stumbled. Turning, she saw Andre standing in front of her, blocking the door. "Andre! I was going to get a soda!"

"Sorry, but I need your help!"

"With what?"

"There's this girl."

"Aww does Andre have a girlfriend?" she said in a teasing voice, getting a disapproving look from Andre.

"I'm serious. This girl will not leave me alone. She has to be the most annoying girl here at H.A."

"I thought Trina was the most annoying girl here."

"Yeah, no. This girl, Abbey, is way WAY worse than Trina. And she keeps trying to ask me out, but every time she gets close to me I just run away so she can't."

"Why don't you just tell her no?"

"She won't listen. She's obsessed with me!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're a girl. She's a girl. Can't you use your female powers and talk some sense into her?"

"Female powers? Really? I'm gonna go get my soda," Tori said, pushing pass the still distressed Andre and stepping out of the closet and to the machines. Before she could put her dollar in though, a pale hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head, she saw a pale girl with wild black curls and bright green eyes that were framed by zebra print glasses staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"Andre pulled you into the closet, I saw it! Why WOULD HE DO THAT ?" she asked loudly, tightening her grip on Tori's wrist.

"Who are you?"

"Abbey, Andre's soul-mate!"

"Abbey! Leave Tori alone!" Andre said, coming up and removing the pale girl's hand from Tori's wrist.

"Whatever, now that I have your attention my love, when is our first date? As your girlfriend, I demand to know. I don't like surprises, don't you know that?" The girl asked, a psychotic smile on her face. Andre shook his head and looked at Tori to see a shocked looked on her a face. A smile coming to his own, he slid an arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Actually Abbey, I already have a girlfriend. I'd like you to meet her; Tori Vega."

"What?" Tori and Abbey both asked, while Andre just smiled.

"If you're really dating, then kiss," Abbey said, a satisfied smirk coming to her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. Andre, not wanting to be caught in his lie, cupped Tori's face and kissed her softly as Abbey gasped. "I will not give up on you Andre Harris! Remember that!" she said, stomping away as they continued to kiss. Tori pulled away and looked at Andre in surprise.

"What just happened?"

"We're dating and we kissed," he said simply with a shrug. Tori just gaped at him.

"What?"

"I panicked! It was all I could think of! Besides, we don't have to act like it unless Abbey's around. Just until she gets over this obsession she has with me. Please? Will you fake-date me?" Tori looked at the pleading expression on Andre's face and thought about how nice his kiss felt. She was nodding before she knew it.

"Fine."

**~*~ Tori Vega: I'm dating Andre apparently… Feeling: Unsure =/ ~*~**

"So… when were you going to tell us about this?" Beck asked as Tori sat down at their lunch table next to Cat.

"Tell you about what?" Tori asked, not really paying attention.

"This," he said, showing her his phone, which showed her update on The Slap.

"Oh…That… Yeah, um…" before she could fully answer Andre came to sit next to her. "Andre! Tell them about my update on The Slap," she said, taking Beck's phone and showing it to him.

"Oh yeah. Well we're dating! I asked her and she said yes," he said, quickly putting his arm around her shoulder. With barely a tilt of the head, Tori looked and saw Abbey sitting behind them, staring at them intently.

"Yeah. Andre's my boyfriend," she said with a forced smile. Andre smiled back as their friends looked on in wonder. Then Andre turned her head and kissed Tori quickly, shooting a toothy grin at her and his friends before beginning to eat.

"Uh-hmm," a voice coughed loudly, making everyone look at Abbey, who was staring creepily at Andre. "Andre," she said, trying to sound seductive, "you sure you don't want to drop this bimbo and date me?"

"Excuse me, but Tori is not a bimbo. She is my beautiful and amazing girlfriend. Please don't bother us while we're eating with our friends," Andre said, turning away from her and chatting with his friends, ignoring her. She huffed and ran off, an angry look on her face.

"So that's why you two are dating," Jade stated once Abbey was out of hearing range.

"Yes," Tori said, taking a bite out of her salad. "And we'll keep dating until she gets over him."

"Hmm. Well, I'll be right back," Jade said, getting up and moving in the same direction Abbey had gone. Tori, curious, followed her. "Hey!" Jade called out when she reached Abbey, who turned to look at her.

"Ugh. What do you want, Goth freak?"

"Okay, first, never call me that again. And second, no one, and I mean NO ONE talks to Tori Vega that way, unless it's me. If you know what's good for you, you will leave both her and Andre alone."

"Andre is my soul-mate! That slut to-"Abbey was cut off by Jade getting right up in her face.

"I really wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you," she whispered, blue eyes staring into Abbey's green ones intently. Abbey noticeably gulped but didn't back down. "I'm serious. Leave. Tori. And. Andre. Alone!"

"And if I don't?" Abbey replied snarkily, making Jade growl in her throat.

"You don't want to know what will happen to you." Abbey looked shaken as she quickly walked away. Jade then turned to see Tori watching her.

"You just defended me. You do care!" Tori said playfully, opening her arms wide as if asking for a hug.

"I'm not hugging you. Do not tell anyone what you just saw," Jade said as she breezed past Tori, who nodded. "Oh, and you and Andre? So aren't fake dating."

"What?"

"You two are crazy about each other."

"No we're not," Tori said, even though she felt as if she were lying.

"Yeah, tell me that when you two are done "fake-dating"," she said, using air quotes as she walked back to the lunch table. Tori stood there for a minute before turning and going into the school and to her locker, thoughts racing.

**~*~ Tori Vega: Think Jade was half-right. Don't know what to do now. Feeling: Weird *_O ~*~**

That night, Tori was sitting at her dining table, scrolling through The Slap when she saw an update from Andre.

**~*~ Andre Harris: Thinking about my girl. Miss you baby. Feeling: Wonky S-D ~*~  
- Abbey Harris: Aw baby you mean me right? I miss you too!  
- Andre Harris: Not you! And change your last name back from mine!  
- Abbey Harris: Well if you didn't mean me, who did you mean then?  
- Andre Harris: I meant my beautiful girlfriend ToriVega.  
- Jade West: Abbey, I thought I told you to leave them alone! And Andre, will you tell Tori I was right?"**

Tori exited out of The Slap and turned to see Trina coming down the stairs.

"Hey Trin?" she asked, making her older sister look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you for some sisterly advice?"

"Of course you can Tori. What are big sisters for?" she asked, sitting next to her and propping her feet up in Tori's face.

"First, move your feet. Second, I'm serious. Can you be serious about this?"

"Wow, I've never seen you this stressed before. What's wrong Tor?"

"Well, Andre asked me to fake-date him to get this girl off his back and I agreed but now I'm beginning to really like him and I think he really likes me but I'm not sure and I have no idea what I should do," Tori said, placing her head in her hands and groaning.

"Well… If you like Andrew-"

"Andre," Tori corrected automatically, making Trina roll her eyes.

"Andre. Right. If you like Andre, then you should tell him."

"You think so?"

"I do. Now, how about some Cream of Wheat?"

"Only you like Cream of Wheat."

"I know. I was asking if you would make me some."

"Ugh."

**~*~ Tori Vega: Today, things are gonna change. Hopefully for the better. Feeling: Determined :| ~*~ **

Tori entered school to see Andre and Abbey in a heated argument by his locker. Not yet noticed, she stepped a little closer, trying to hear them.

"I want you to dump her now! I love you!"

"No! I like her! She's my girlfriend, and that's the way it's going to stay!"

"What do you like about her? She's not even that pretty or anything."

"She's gorgeous. She's talented. And… I've loved her ever since I heard her sing at the Big Showcase."

"You… you love her?"

"I do. Yeah, I love Tori Vega," Andre said, a huge smile gracing his face. Abbey looked upset as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"But… I love you."

"I know you think you do, but you don't. I think you like me, maybe even lust after me, but you don't love me. Go out there, forget about me, and find yourself a crazy, annoying guy who's just like you. Because I already love somebody." Abbey frowned but nodded.

"Goodbye Andre," she said, turning and walking away from him. He then noticed Tori.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" he asked, to which Tori smiled.

"Enough," she said, walking up to him and kissing him. "And I love you too."

…

**~*~ One week later ~*~**

Tori and Andre were at lunch, Andre's arm secure around Tori's shoulders as they chatted with their friends. Every now and then Jade would shoot Tori smug looks, to which the tan girl would just roll her eyes at; the Goth girl had been doing it ever since they had officially began dating.

"Oh my… wow," Jade said, making Tori and Andre turn to see Abbey and Sinjin walking hand in hand to the Grub Truck.

"Looks like she found her someone who was just as creepy and crazy as she is after all," Tori said, to which Andre nodded.

"Good for her," he said, leaning towards Tori and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"God you two are disgusting."

…

**Well, hope ya'll liked this!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
